Banking operations have increasingly become automated to allow customers to easily perform transactions. However, even when automated, customers cannot always easily perform the transactions they would like at a time they would like. For example, some customers may prefer to perform banking operations from their home computer systems or when working with bank employees that are not able to perform the banking operations.
For example, an account holder may be speaking with a bank employee about a mortgage application. During that conversation, rather than joining a queue to speak with a bank teller, the account holder may request that the bank employee perform a banking transaction, such as withdrawing currency from their account, either for convenience or because they do have their bank card with them, for example. Since the bank employee is usually not equipped to dispense currency, this requires the employee to either direct the account holder to a teller queue or to interact with a teller to perform the transaction.
According to another example, account holders frequently use their computer systems to access and manage their banking accounts. However, in performing banking operations that requires the transfer of currency, the account holder is required to travel to the bank to converse with a teller or use a machine to initiate and perform the transaction. In general, performing the transaction consists for a user of inserting a bank card in a slot of the automated transaction machine, and in entering a four-figure secret code associated with this bank card. The user then chooses an amount and receives from the automated transaction machine currency corresponding to the chosen amount. This authentication technique, although very simple, requires that a secret code is memorized and that the user has a bank card with them to withdraw money using the automated transaction machine.
What is desirable is a system and method for facilitating a single banking transaction that avoids the use of a bank card. What is further desirable is such a system and method that provides security regarding the use of account information. What is yet further desirable is such a system and method where the banking transaction is constrained to a specific transaction.